Entraînement Caché
by Sasuyu
Summary: Sakura ne fait que s entraîner depuis le départ de Sasuke, et encore plus depuis qu il est revenu au village.


Sakura, jeune fille de 17 ans, était devenue plus forte que son sensei et cinquième Hokage, Tsunade. Côté médecine, elles étaient égales. Mais pour le ninjutsu, genjutsu et taijutsu, Sakura la dépassait de beaucoup. Elle avait étudier le ninjutsu avec Kakachi, le genjutsu avec Kurenai et le taijutsu avec Lee, durant le temps que Sasuke n`était pas rentré au village.

Effectivement, il était rentré au village il y a quelques mois. Mais il ne quittait plus le domaine des Uchiha, sauf pour les missions. La rose avait été heureuse de le revoir, mais lui ne lui avait adresser aucun regard ni parole depuis son retour. Mais ce qu`elle ne savait pas, c`était qu`il l`épiait en douce quand elle s`entraînait ou autre…

Sakura continuait de s`entraînée avec Lee, parce qu`elle trouvait que son taijutsu n`était pas assez bon. Donc à tout les jours, toute la journée, elle s`entraînait avec Lee. Qui lui acceptait avec plaisir. Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures qu`ils s`entraînaient sans relâche.

_Stop! On prend une pause! Dit Lee, exténué.

_Non! Je n`ouvre même pas la quatrième porte!

_Je trouve que tu as déjà bien progressée, alors maintenant on fait une pose, dit-il catégorique.

_Fais-en une si tu veux, moi je continue!

Elle se concentra et elle ouvrit la première porte. Elle se concentra encore plus et ouvrit les deux autres porte, mais arrivée à la quatrième, elle tomba sur le sol essoufflée et toutes les portes s`étaient refermées.

_Cela fait un mois que je travail et je ne réussi toujours pas l`ouvrir! Cria t-elle.

_Mais avec ce que tu sais du ninjutsu, du genjutsu et du taijutsu, tu es une des meilleures ninjas féminins du village. En plus tu es une ninja confirmée en médecine.

_Oui, mais je veux apprendre plus de chose, peut-être qu`IL me regardera.

Elle avait insistée sur le ''il''. Lee lui lança un regard désolé tandis qu`il voyait des larmes commencer à naître dans ses beaux yeux vert émeraude. Il s`approcha d`elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconfortée. Elle le laissa faire et le remercia pour qu`il la lâche, ce qu`il fit par la suite.

_Bon, toi repose toi si tu veux, mais moi je vais allée demandée à Neji si il veut bien m`apprendre quelques trucs sur son style de combat.

_Mais je te dis que tu n`en as pas besoin!

Trop tard, elle était déjà partie. Il soupira et regarda l`endroit où Sasuke avait regardé l`entraînement du début jusqu`a la fin.

_Tu peux sortir, Sasuke.

Depuis quand tu le sais? Demanda t-il en sortant des bois.

_Depuis le début, même. Sakura ne fait sa que pour toi, tu sais. Elle fait tout sa pour que tu ose la regarder enfin.

_Je la regarde… soupira Sasuke exaspéré.

_Alors montre-toi. Elle se tue aux entraînements. Jour et nuit.

Sasuke grommela quelque chose à l`intention de Lee et partit. Quand à Sakura, elle venait d`arrivée devant la porte des Hyuuga. Elle frappa à la porte. Ce fut Hinata qui lui ouvrit.

_Bonjour Sakura-san. Que puis-je faire pour toi? Demanda la brune.

_Est-ce que je pourrais voir ton cousin, s`il-te-plait.

_Minute.

Elle partit et quelques instants et Neji apparut à la porte.

_Bonjour, désolée de te dérangé, dit Sakura.

_Ce n`est rien. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

_Je vais être directe. Est-ce que tu voudrais m`enseigné ta manière de combattre?

Il la jugea du regard et finalement parla.

_Oui, si c`est vraiment ce que tu veux. Tout de suite?

_Merci! Elle l`embrassa sur la joue. Oui, si sa ne te dérange pas, continua t-elle.

Il referma la porte et ils se dirigèrent vers un terrain d`entraînement vacant. Ce qu`ils trouvèrent assez facilement.

Durant tout le reste de la journée, Sakura apprit tout du style de combat du jeune homme. De A à Z. Et elle l`avait très bien assimilée, pour une non-détenteur sur byakugan. Le soleil se couchait quand Neji arrêta.

_Bon tu l`as parfaitement assimilée.

_Merci beaucoup Neji-kun. C`était très instructif.

_Merci à toi pour cet entraînement.

Elle rentra chez elle heureuse et trouva une lettre sur le paillasson de son appartement. Surprise, elle l`ouvrit et ne reconnue pas l`écriture assez stylisé. C`était un petit mot pour rencontré l`auteur de cette lettre.

''Sakura, vient me rejoindre près de la rivière, si tu veux apprendre d`autre technique… ''

Ce n`était pas signé et même aucune heure n`y était inscrit, mais elle trouvait cela amusant. Elle prit le papier et entra chez elle. Après une bonne douche et avoir manger, elle alla se couchée, le mot posé sur la table de chevet, éreinté après une autre journée à s`entraînée. Elle se leva le lendemain et alla tout de suite s`habillée. Elle portait un chemisier blanc avec une jupe rose à volants, avec des ballerines blanche lacés jusqu`a la mit mollet. Elle alla ensuite passé un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, pour par la suite manger un petit quelque chose.

Finalement, elle sortit et partie vers la rivière. Elle était au Sud du village, quelques peu profond dans la forêt. Elle arriva assez vite et ne vit personne. Elle haussa les épaules et décida de s`asseoir sur une roche qui bordait la rivière et d`attendre. ''Si je pouvait apprendre plus de techniques…pensa t-elle ''.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas la personne s`approché d`elle, de derrière. Elle ne le su que lorsqu`il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra doucement contre son torse.

_Chut…

Elle se détendit en reconnaissant la voix grave et séductrice de cette personne. Il la retourna vers lui et il lui sourit avant de l`embrasser. Elle se laissa faire en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

_Et bien, tu m`as attendue longtemps? Demanda Sasuke en lui souriant.

_Non, pas beaucoup. J`aime beaucoup notre jeu de chat et la la souris, dit Sakura en lui rendant son sourire avant de l`embrasser amoureusement.

Fin 


End file.
